Rain
by ScarletHunter
Summary: Don't you ever feel like you'll never get the chance to tell someone how you feel? On a rainy night Marshall ends up staying in the lookout unknowing to him so is his crush, starring up at the moon. Marshall ends up listening to what his crush says and then he thinks that he may have this chance. (A ChaseXMarshall fic) Don't like don't read. story is much better then the summery.


Marshall's Pov

Weaknesses, everyone has them, something that could make someone feel unsure, intimidated or even useless. Weaknesses can even be used against the person, such as superheroes. The villain will always find a weak spot that will take the hero down, like superman. His weakness is Kryptonite, which deprives him of his powers. Most people won't tell others about their weaknesses because they can do what they want to ruin the person life.

I hate having weaknesses.

I have a few that make me feel utterly useless like I don't have a single muscle or even a back bone on me. Some of the weaknesses I tend to show everyday which makes the other pups laugh at me. Only a few of them know about my true weaknesses, a few that I've kept hidden and others I haven't, even if I try. They just show. I've counted all the weaknesses I have some the same, some different. Not everyone can have the same weaknesses as me right?

Fear

A weakness that many have, A weakness that I hate showing and that is the fear of 'Flying!' I'm absolutely petrified about soaring up in the sky! Even though I've gone flying many times before, I could never truly conquer it. One of my good friends Skye, she loves to fly, the sky is the limit for her. She loves being up in the high air feeling the wind rushing through her soft fur, forgetting everything around her, to have freedom. Whenever she gets upset she goes up into the sky for a little flight and when she comes back she feels like herself Again. I'm the opposite of her so many times she has tried to help me face the fear of flying so did Ryder once. Maybe one day I can get over it, but for now I rather stay on the ground. My best friend, he's just like her. Fearless, he never seems to be scared of anything and whenever he is. He overcomes them. I wish it could be that easy for me! to face fears like he does. Why can't I be like him more, overcoming anything that get in his way. All the times I'm scared I've always got him there by my side to make me feel safe. It's always better when he's there.

Performing in front of lots of people

I hate having this weakness it's also like another fear, but I'm not only scared of it. It's that I don't want people to think I'm no good. I've always known my self to care about other people's opinions mostly my friends and owner but, especially my best friend. He always has this way to make me do anything for him even go on stage in front of so many people even my friends and take on his role, to be the star of the show I knew he will find a way to make me do it even though I hate being up on stage, being the centre of attention, having the spotlight on me. All he had to do was lower his eyelashes in a seductive manner battering them asking me to do it with two words, those two words that'll make me surrender to him, like his got me wrapped about his paw.

"For me?" he knows, I know that once those words were said I'm under his spell completely, how does he always manage to do that?

Being Clumsy

This is almost my biggest weakness and I hate it, it's like everyday there's a bucket waiting to trip me over and make me look like a clown in front of the rest of the pups. If I could change anything about myself it would be that! Why can't I be like the others pups: Skye, Rocky, Zuma, Rubble and Chase who are always well coordinated with their steps, who never trip up into anything or anyone for that matter. Who never get laughed at or scowled even. Every time when Ryder calls us for a rescue, before I even get to the elevator I bump into one of the pups or trip on something and end up skidding on the floor after slamming face first in the elevator or the elevator glass wall, even crashing into the pups. I always find a way to make it a laugh by striking a joke or two. Sometimes I take it too far which leads me the silent treatment from every pup.

I wish just for one day I could not completely make a fool of myself at least to show my friends that I can be serious as well. Just like my best friend he's always so serious all the time and mature, I rarely ever seen him let his guard down or act like - well a pup I mean he is just like me, but sometimes he acts like a grown up dog. I don't think I've ever seen him show his soft side except for her. 'Skye' I'm 100% sure he worries about her twenty four seven every time she goes on a rescue that gets to the point of dangerous I just see him with wide eyes showing the look of concern and worry. It's gets on my nerves all the time! Even hers. She used to like it and think it was cute when he shows concern for her, but now it got to the point where he so over protective that she hates it.

"Why can't he just leave me alone, I don't need him to always worry about me, I'm fine I can look after myself! It's not like we're mates! I don't need a protector I need a friend, Marshall I know you and Chase are best friends but he needs to stop, I don't want to upset him so I can't tell him. Can you please? He will listen to you." I remember her say that to me once and I also remember the big fight that me and him had all over it, he thought I was jealous I had feelings for her, are you kidding me don't get me wrong me and Skye are really close, we always hang out together but she's like a sister to me, she's the only one who knows my secret that I've kept hidden nearly my whole life. I can't even bring myself to tell my best friend. After that fight we haven't been the same we hardly hang out any more or talk to each other. I've lost count of the many times Skye gave him hell for it. That day was the day a piece of me was missing.

Being in love

Everyone has this weakness once or twice in their life even me. This is a weakness I'm afraid of. Afraid of the one pup I love finding out or anyone even. Only one of the pups know and that's Skye. I didn't even tell her she just found out. How? I don't even know she just told me that I was in love and who I was in love with. I don't even know how I fell in love with my best friend as least I didn't realise it until now. We became friends so long ago. I would never forgot the day I met him for the very first time.

~ ~ ~  
Three years ago

A little puppy lay asleep in his bed wrapped up with his favourite yellow blanket and his soft brown bear laying right beside him. This puppy was snow white all over with rich black spots that covered his face, body and tail. He had just recently got them, surprised at first but soon he got used to them. Wrapping his spotted paw around the soft toy, snuggling more into the blanket. Before getting rudely woken up.

"Marshall, wake up! Today we're going remember?" A young boy about seven wearing a plain red t-shirt, black shoes and blue denim jeans with black leather pockets that had a tiny yellow collar in, lightly shook the tiny puppy trying to wake him up. "Come on buddy, come on wake up!" the boy said still lightly shaking the puppy. Giving up, he walked to the other side of the room picking up a box of delicious dog treats shaking it. The puppy's ear twitched as he opened his eyes revealing his bright blue hues. Slowly sitting up letting the blanket fall behind him then bending his body forward stretching letting out a little yawn as well. The dalmatian stood all four paws standing. He stepped out of his comfortable bed and walked over to his owner.

"Good morning sleepyhead breakfast is ready." The boy placed a red bowl down on the floor filled with wet chucks of crushed meat. The puppy let out another yawn as the bowl was placed in front of him, he started eating at a slow pace savouring every bit of food before hearing his owner speak again. "Marshall you might want to eat faster, taxi ain't going to wait all day for us."

A few minutes past when the taxi arrived, a truck following straight behind them. The puppy walked out of the house following closely with the boy. "Ryder why do we have to go so early I was having nice dreams?!" Ryder smiled seeing his puppy walking the wrong direction. He picked him up in his arms carrying the small four month old Dalmatian.

When they got to the taxi Ryder placed the small puppy on the seat watching him curl into a small ball drifting back to sleep. The collar still resting in Ryder's jean pocket. 'I'll give it to him when we get to Adventure bay.' Ryder thought while softly stroking his pup on the head as the taxi and truck travelled down to their new town. Adventure bay.

When they got to Adventure bay the taxi stopped right outside a tall building with a huge glass window, a long slide going all around it and a grassy land on the outside. Many people who lived in Adventure bay called the tower 'the Lookout.' Marshall was the first to notice it as he stepped out the car followed by Ryder who ran up the truck opening it, revealing belongings of many things. The puppy watched his owner take some of the things out of the truck, Marshall decided to go exploring. He looked around the lookout, stopping dead in his tracks looking at a brightly coloured red fire truck right near the lookout. It looked about the size for him. Marshall would soon be driving that very truck rescuing people and even animals. After all it was what his owner wanted, to have a puppy rescue team and live somewhere where he could assign the pups to their missions. Well he had the place now he just needs more pups.

Marshall felt the cold air nip at his fur, he wanted to go inside. He ran up to the entrance of the tower until he was stopped by Ryder. "Sorry buddy I know you're still very tired. The taxi was only driving for six hours, but I need to go meet someone and I'm not leaving you alone, so come on let's go" Marshall let out a pout trying to convince his owner with the so called 'puppy eyes.' He should of known by now it doesn't work especially with Ryder.

"Aww but Ryder I'm tired can I j-"

"No, you're still very young so I'm not leaving you alone just yet, so come on let's go, I have a surprise for you when we get back anyway!" From hearing this Marshall run up to Ryder obeying like a good pup still showing a little pout along the way.

Ryder and Marshall soon made it to a small building in the corner of the street. It was a light pink mostly around the outside and also the front except for a blue pole near the entrance and two arch ways on the roof one a light pink and a much thinner arch with a darker purple. Right in front of the arches were a decorative dog and cat, the dog white with a blue outline and the cat was dark purple with white around the face and a patch on it's chest. The building also had a window where you could look inside. Last thing was a sign on the right side next to the door that read 'Katie's Pet Parlour.'

"Well this is the place, come on Marshall let's go inside." Ryder walked into the building with Marshall following behind. The pup firstly noticed the many people in blue chairs waiting for something with small animals next to them. Some cats others were birds and hamsters. Marshall didn't see where he was going as he tripped on a small toy sending him skating all around the Parlour until he was flying to another room at the back near a small window. Marshall's vision and senses came back a few minutes later. He rubbed his head as he stood up feeling a small ounce of pain, but ignored it. Instead he slowly walked out of the back room being careful not to trip up on anything else along the way. He soon saw his owner at the foot of the desk talking with a girl behind. The girl had blonde hair with a red hairband with two pink hearts. She seemed to have blue eyes with bits of green in them, she wore a long dress with different hues of pink and purple stripes on it and a small badge that read 'Katie' on it. Marshall could see Ryder's expression every time the girl spoke. He was staring longingly at the girl. Growing bored of his owner and the girl talking, he stepped out of the building just for a little air.

Suddenly he saw a small pup about his age run right past him with a man who had a net chasing after him. Marshall knew it would be a big mistake to leave the Parlour but something told him to help this pup. So Marshall not knowing so much about Adventure bay from just moving there today, decided to follow his instincts. He ran around the back of the building seeing a small alleyway a few miles away, he ran up to it and waited for the pup to run by. After a few minutes he saw him. As he neared the alleyway Marshall's paw pulled him by the scuff of the neck away from the open pavement and into the shadows up to a wall completely surprising the pup and feeling uncomfortable being pressed up so close to another puppy. The pup was pinned up against Marshall his back legs slipping right through the other pup's right near his crotch his other front paw was at the back of the other pup's head.

"What are y-"

"Shh!" Marshall hissed placing a paw over the other pup's mouth looking out the alleyway seeing the man on the other side looking around. The pup in front of him was constantly struggling. 'Doesn't he realise I'm trying to help him?' Marshall asked himself looking at the confused pup who looked kind of...frightened. The pup was still mumbling, afraid the man on the pavement will hear them Marshall's licked the pup's cheek surprising him even more. 'He didn't stop struggling but at least he's stopped talking.' From inside the shadows Marshall couldn't really see what the pup looked like except for his glowing amber eyes. 'Wow...his eyes are beautiful!' Marshall thought to himself as he watched the man walk away finally giving up.

Marshall removed himself from the other pup before getting fully pushed off out of the shadows and pinned down by the other pup now he could properly see him, the pup was a German Shepherd. he had brown fur covering his body, with lighter brown or a tan colour around his face, muzzle and on his paws, a little black button nose and a fluffy tail that was somewhat tickling at Marshall's sides.

"What was that for?!" The pup growled sending shivers down Marshall's fur.

"Umm..." he gulped. "Saving you." Marshall squeaked.

"Saving me?" The pup asked getting off the Dalmatian.

"Yeah I saw that man chasing you and well...I thought I'd help you get away from him."

"Oh...thanks I guess...sorry for snapping at you, I don't know many pups around here, come to think of it I've never seen you at all. I didn't even know that Adventure bay had a Dalmatian living here?...by the way aren't you going to get up?"

Marshall didn't even realise he was still on his back, his was in a daze starring at the other pup getting lost in those amber eyes of his. Snapping out of his daydream he awkwardly stood up facing the pup. "Oh..y-yeah that's because I'm new here, I just recently moved here with my owner Ryder."

"So you're not a stray then?" Asked the pup looking at the Dally's bare neck.

"No what makes-?" He stopped looking down to where his neck was and saw no collar which marks who he belongs to. "Oh..I just haven't got my collar yet I mean I am still young. What about you? are you um a stray?"

"What's it to you what I am?! I don't need no owner! I'm a lone pup and have been since I was born!" When the pup realised what he said he apologized "S-sorry it's just I don't like it when anyone asks me that question." Marshall nodded before placing a paw on the other pup's shoulder.

"It's not your fault it's mine I shouldn't of asked something so personal to you I'm sorry it's just well you shouldn't be on you own, you're young like me and you should have a home I mean don't you want a home?" Marshall asked letting his paw go.

"Doesn't every pup? I would love nothing more then to have a home and a owner that loves me like you, I waited for that day but it never came. No person ever picked me up. I watched as my siblings went day by day just not me. I didn't understand why was I not special enough or cute or even-?"

"Don't say that everyone is special! Every human and animal. Even you and me, I never thought I was going to get adopted by anyone. As the days went by watching people come by picking up my brothers and sisters except for me. I even asked my mum and you know what she told me she said it was because I was the runt of the litter. she said I would probably never get adopted by anyone. A few days later she wouldn't even speak to me saying I had to defend for myself now, to survive on my own, she completely abandoned me. So I left I couldn't stay there any more! Everyday I would struggle to survive, I thought I would be dead soon until a young boy rescued me and he became my owner. So don't say you're not special cause you are! You will find a home just like I did, you shouldn't have to be on your own, and if you let me I can help you, help you find a home anything just don't feel like you're alone cause you're not!"

"Why do you want to help me?" The other pup asked.

"Because that's what friends do," Marshall replied with a sincere smile.

"Hmm...friends, I never had one of them before."

"Well then I'll be your first...that is if you want me to?" The dally said a small blush staining his cheeks.

"I..wouldn't mind being friends with you-gulp." before the pup could speak any more he was pulled into a longing embrace by Marshall. Wrapping his spotted paws around the pup. The pup found this unexpected, but he gladly returned the hug wrapping his brown paw around the dally's neck. Marshall took the chance and buried his muzzle in the scruff of the pup's neck. They stayed like this for a few seconds till Marshall pulled away smiling.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah...thanks er?"

"Marsh-"

"Marshall!, there you are..I've been looking everywhere for you." Ryder said approaching his dog not noticing the other pup yet.

"R-Ryder I'm sorry I-"

"Save it mister! You can explain to me when we get back to the lookout now come on!" Said the boy as he turned and started walking down the street about the cross the road until another voice called out to him.

"Please don't be mad at him it wasn't his fault, it was mine." The boy turned and saw a small German Shepherd puppy right next to his pup, Ryder's expression changed to a look of concern. Why was the pup out here alone? Did he not have a home? Looking at the pup more closely seeing the rough messy fur with little scratches on him.

"I'm not! I'm just worried about him, Marshall didn't I tell you not to go walking by yourself? you could get lost or taken away, remember you don't have a collar yet so anyone could mistake you for a stray! And as for you where's your home? A young pup like you shouldn't be all alone especially without a collar!"

"I-I don't have a home."

The boy walked up to the small pup, placing a hand on his head, stroking him. The pup looked at his new friend and saw him smiling.

"You won't have to be alone any more, you can come home with me and Marshall. I need another pup and I would love to have you on the team." From hearing this, the pup showed a small smile also there was a look of confusion 'what does he mean by team?, I'll ask him later.' A single tear dripped down from his eyes. The pup suddenly jumped on the boy, playfully pushing him to the floor, and started licking his face all over.

"Thank you!...Thank you!...Thank you so much!" The pup cheered.

"You're very welcome, now come on let's get back to the lookout," he looked at the two pups then spoke again. "Together." The pup jumped off his new owner allowing the boy to stand up and start walking, the two pups following along. The pup was shortly stopped halfway to the lookout by a spotted paw pulling him back.

"You know I still don't know your name?" Marshall asked.

"It's Chase." The pup responded. Marshall smiled.

"Nice name." The pup let out a small smile.

"Thanks," Chase said, then he continued to follow his new owner before getting called again.

"Chase, you know what you said before about thinking you weren't cute? I think you're wrong...you are." From hearing this Chase found his cheeks grow hot sprouting a small blush.

"T-thanks." The pup said as he continued walking to his new home.

~ ~ ~ End of flashback

After that day Chase became a member of me and Ryder's family, and a part of the team as our honoured police pup. Since that day my life became ten times better all thanks for meeting Chase and as for the surprise it was my new collar I was officially owned. Chase got his a few days later. He immediately embraced me in a brotherly hug, knocking me to the floor saying. "I got my collar, I got my collar!" I smiled as he licked all over my face making me blush. I remember those great days like they were only yesterday. Everyone saw how close we were. We quickly became best friends doing everything and anything with each other.

Other people say we were like brothers. There was times we would act like brothers, him being the overly protective and caring one and me being the shy, always getting into trouble and having him to bail me out kind of one. After a few months we met more of the pups that I know today first was Rocky, Zuma, Skye and finally Rubble. I don't know why but the day we met Skye, an overly energetic, cute and happy pup I felt an ounce of jealously with the way Chase would always try and get her attention, compliment her with every flattering sentence there is. She found it cute and would just smile back at him which made him melt and me feel sad. I soon got over it when she would retaliate against his actions. Let him say sweet nothings to her and she would just smile and then walk away like his words don't matter. I could never blame her though she just wasn't interested, whenever I used to tell Chase that, he would just say I was jealous. I was at first, but not any more.

* * *

"I hate rain!" I said to myself as I laid down in my pup house hearing the raindrops outside. It's like Rocky with water. It had never been my favourite thing. It's like having a thousand showers at the same time. I like water and having baths but not all the time! It was weird how the rain started pouring a few days ago it was sunny, boiling even. Adventure bay hardly has any rainy days. It didn't start raining, not since that day when I had that fight with Chase. When I first saw rain that was when I was a only few weeks old just getting my spots, I looked out the window and saw the outside smothered with water all over. I asked my mother and she said "Marshall dear that's rain, they say rain comes when something bad has happened. So rain drops fall down from the sky to tell us." I guess she was right, me and Chase had a fight and rain starts pouring, coincidence I think not.

Today the rain has been pouring none stop. Ryder and the pups have gone up the Jake's mountain, after the fight I've been so distant with Ryder and the pups when we go on missions I don't talk to anyone not even at the lookout. Even today I didn't even go with Ryder and the pups. Even though Skye asked me various times and every time the answer I gave her was 'No!' It's not so bad be on my own, At least I can get my thoughts together. One thought that been crawling in my brain for ages: I was in love with my best friend. I realised that a few days ago. I always knew that I had a special bond with Chase, a bond so strong it made me fall in love with him. The only problem was he doesn't feel the same. I'm sure of it even though I haven't asked him, he just sees me like a best friend, a brother even that's been proven so many times and it kills me. I want to tell him how I feel so badly, I'm not so afraid he won't feel the same which I'm sure of it, but even worse he would stop being friends with me, stop talking to me, stop being there when I need him. I would do anything to keep that bond with him even if that means keeping my feelings away or even letting them go. I would not loose something as precious as our friendship over something so stupid like love.

But love isn't stupid

It's not just a word it has meaning, a powerful meaning. I don't regret falling in love with Chase. He's so perfect with everything that he says and does, his voice is like sweet music. How I would love nothing more then to hear him whisper sweet nothings in my ear. I know it would never come true, but a pup can dream right? He was truly beautiful from his brown coat with those light brown patches around his face and paws. I love it when he's wet, whenever he goes in a bath or goes into the water at the bay. The way his coat shines in the sunlight, each speckle of water illuminating his beauty making him even more perfect. What makes it even better is when he's dry his fur goes all fluffy like he's a huge puffball, the amount of times I've deliberately tripped up on something so I can land on him and his soft fur.

The next thing I fell in love with, was his eyes that gorgeous amber colour that sparkles in the sunlight and dazzles in the moonlight. So many times whenever we go out late at night and sit under the stars just to watch them, he doesn't even notice that I turn and stare at him until he turns as well looking at me, making me get a better look at his beautiful eyes, they literally light up by the moon. We just lay looking into each others eyes not saying anything I'm sure he looks at mine as well because one day while looking at the stars he said "Marshall didn't anyone tell you that you have amazing eyes?...they're really pretty!" I couldn't help but blush at those words, he really is sweet sometimes, a few times I've seen his bad side, but I won't go into detail, just it's not pretty.

Another reason I love him is because he's so protective and caring! Before Skye came or any of the pups for that matter. It was just me and him and he was always so caring and sometimes overly protective. I never asked him about it I thought it was sweet of him. There was one time he showed his soft side that true caring side. It was that day I was in an accident, rushed to hospital. Not so long ago me and Chase were on a mission, a huge fire broke out at town hall and I had to rescue people including a small cat that was trapped inside. I frantically ran inside even though I could hear Chase shouting for me to come back, I couldn't it was my job to save anyone who's in danger. I saw the cat trapped in the corner I lifted the object up freeing the cat, it ran straight out the building. I was about too if not for a huge plank falling on me. I was trapped and the smoke was getting to me, a few seconds later I lost conscience, I thought I was dreaming as I heard Chase say "That the fire's out and I was going to be okay."

I woke up later hearing machines beeping and white walls. I knew I was at hospital but what surprised me even more was Chase at the end of the bed fast asleep. From reaching up to look at him, he woke up running over to me and squeezing the life out of me in a hug. He pulled back instantly blushing.

"S-sorry." I remember him say. We ended up talking what happened three days ago, 'I was out for three days!' He talked about how stupid I was to go inside a burning building on my own. And how it hurt him, what he told me next made tears come out his eyes. "I'm so happy you're okay. You know when you were in hospital unconscious for long, I thought you wasn't going to make it, like I was going to loose you...a-and I don't think I could cope if I did, b-because I can't live my life without you and I'm not going to let anyone take you away from me...you're mine!" He fell into my arms straight after busting into tears. This was ones of them times he let his soft side out. Those words made me think and to be sure never to do something so reckless again. The next words he spoke were three powerful words I have ever heard and that was

"I love you." I could remember the tears dripping down my face as he said those words. He saw me crying so with a paw his wiped the tears away then he licked my cheek making me go even more red in the face so red I could've been mistaken for my fire truck.

* * *

We never spoke of that day again, like it was a memory he seemed to forget or just didn't want to be reminded of it. I knew he just meant to say it like a friend or a brother would say. I said it as well for me it meant so much more.

"Huh?" I feel something wet on my muzzle. I reached up with a paw and felt the wetness on my nose I look up and see a small hole with water dripping though. My pup house was leaking! There was no way I could stay here. I press a button which opens the door. I stand on all four paws stretching a little before walking out of my pup house.

I look up and see the night sky with the full moon and many stars. I quickly run to the entrance of the lookout, the door sliding open right behind me. I instantly run inside shaking myself as soon as I get in. Feeling hungry I ran to the room on the left side where all the pups bowls, beds, toys and food are. I press the button on the machine in front of me which is where the treats are stored. the button retracts and a few brightly coloured treats fall out. I lightly nibble on the yummy snack before eating it whole. After eating a little I walk over to the beds and lay myself down on one of them. I lay on the one that Chase regularly uses, it has his scent all over it, whenever I nap on his bed I feel connected to him. I feel my eyelids slowly closing before I can fully go asleep I hear a noise coming from upstairs.

I jump to all four paws saying "No job is to big, no pup is to small, Paw Patrol is on a roll, well I am." I joke running out of the room till I reach the elevator, pressing the button behind me. It closes the door and goes up. 'For once I'm first!' I think to myself just as the elevator stops at the top of the lookout. When the doors open I run out ready to investigate whatever is up here. To my complete surprise there isn't anyone, feeling foolish and blaming it on my imagination I slowly walk back into the elevator. I stop before reaching the button by a voice so I step back out and walk to where the voice is coming from. 'The balcony.' I walk to the doors of the balcony seeing a figure of a pup behind looking up at the sky talking,

'Weird all the pups went with Ryder right?' The voice sounded so familiar but I couldn't quite see who is was, after all the lookout light was off and it was night after all. I could make out to what he was saying. I placed one of my spotted ears to the door to listen.

"Why? Why didn't she understand? Was I too harsh on him? Why was she mad at me?...She's right, I am a bad friend for yelling at him like that...thinking that he was jealous...I know his not and I know he doesn't have feelings for her! So why did I say he did? Why was I mad at him? It's not my fault for being so overprotective and worried all the time. I care about her just like him. She's does dangerous things, she could hurt herself or end up in hospital, flying recklessly like that. I can't loose her like I almost lost him."

'Her,him? Flying?...it can't be him he's meant to be with Ryder...why would he be in the lookout?..C-Chase...he does remember.'

"I can't allow that any more I'm already worrying enough about him, the next time he goes on a dangerous mission if he going to ever wake up. I will not loose someone so important to me. I shouldn't of yelled at him like that! He probably hates me now! I have to tell him I'm sorry, sorry for being so stupid for caring so much about everyone especially him and her. I don't know why? It's not like she's my mate, she's just a good friend. I once thought of her as a mate but now I want some pup different, a pup that been there with me since I was five months old, I wish I could tell him how I feel...Marshall I love you...I love you so much it kills me. I know we're best friends, brothers even but I want something more from you I want you to be my mate! I don't care if it's wrong or unnatural I don't care if no one accepts my love for you..I'm sorry if you never want to speak to me again but I can't hold this any longer next time I see you...I'll tell you...I mean how hard can it be to say three simple words, I love you!...I love you!...I love you! Why can't I just say it?"

I can't believe what I was hearing Chase loves me!, loves me! Like I want him too like I dream of him saying. I love you!, he feels the same! I wonder how long or if he knows I love him as well...of course he doesn't but to hear him say those three powerful words full of meaning. I'm so happy that I could run out into the balcony right now and kiss him right there on the lips, tell him that I love him too. Here's my chance, it like my luck is finally turning around and that my life may start to change if I go outside right now and tell him, tell him everything that's on my mind. Tell him how I feel, that I feel the same, that I want nothing more then to become his mate! His Beta.

My paw reaches the glass door allowing it to slide so I can get out. I don't care if it's raining! His ear twitches from the sound as he turns about to face me "M-Marsha-Mmff."

I run up to him knocking him over with me on top pinning him down. I immediately press my muzzle to his, my lips crushing his in a small kiss. His eyes are closed, lips connecting roughly to mine like he never wants to let go. I bite at his lower lip whispering in a husky voice "I love you too!" Then I go back to kissing him again He smiles, his heartbeat increasing, his muzzle painted scarlet red. He goes deeper into the kiss our tongues clashing against each other in a passionate dance both wrestling for dominance. He's a natural born leader there is no way I'm winning! He flips me over so I'm on my back and he's on top. Never once breaking the kiss. Until he unexpectedly pulls away travelling down to my neck where my collar is. He desperately lifts it over my head throwing it across the balcony. He licks at my neck, then lightly sucks on it, which makes me let out a small moan. Suddenly he sharply bites at my neck drawing a little bit of blood out. This makes me scream out loud in both pain and pleasure. He continues biting more softly like light nips making his mark then he suddenly lifts his head up looking at me with a seductive grin.

"Mine, you're mine now!"

"Yes, yes, yes!" I scream wrapping my paws around him pulling him into an embrace."You don't know how long I've wanted you to say that!"

"Then why didn't you?" He asks breaking the embrace, slowly sitting up on his four paws. I sit up as well until we're both facing each other, lightly painted with flushed muzzles. "Why didn't you tell me before? Tell me how you felt?" I look down to the floor before speaking.

"I-I thought you wouldn't feel the same if I told you, I was afraid you would hate me if I did." I felt him closer as he softly nuzzled me saying.

"Why would I hate you? and would make you think I didn't feel the same? I was pouring out hints almost everyday! you were so oblivious to even realise it." He stopped nuzzling, looking back at me. I bite my lip and turn away not saying anything before I felt a paw on my left cheek forcing me to face him again. "Say something please?...you really had no idea did you?" I shook my head in response and opened my mouth letting the words that had been on my mind finally come out.

"It's just I thought you loved Skye, I mean you always talk about her. About how wonderful and pretty she is. What a brilliant flyer she is, how she's so caring and sweet. From hearing that I thought you wanted her, you wanted her to be your mate. I could always see how you care so much about her, you still do. How you always worry about her when she goes flying. It was always her...Skye this and Skye that! You know you were right that day, I was jealous! I was scared that you and her were growing closer and soon you would forget about me, but I don't and would never have feelings for Skye! I love her like a sister. you should already know this, I may have been oblivious, but that's only because I thought you loved her. You know three days ago? I wasn't getting at you because I was jealous which I am not any more I was telling you to leave her alone because she asked me to. She was getting tired of you always looking out for her, you was acting like she was yours. I felt hurt when you started yelling at me. You had me thinking that our friendship wasn't how it used to be. For a split second after that fight I thought that bond that you and me shared was over! and I thought that now if I told you how I felt. you would hate me even more!...I'm sorry for saying you was a bad friend...you're not! I am, for not understanding!" I had lost balance in my legs and fell to the floor. Tears were dripping fully down my eyes to my cheeks where he licked them away.

"There was one time I thought I loved Skye, I thought of her as a mate, but that all changed when I realised that the one pup who is right in front of me was mine, was my perfect mate. The one that was always with me ever since I was five months, who saved me from getting caught by that dog catcher, who made me feel like I was special, made me feel like I could do anything! Remember that day three years ago when I just started learning how to drive and use my equipment and for the life of me I couldn't get it right. I gave up and walked back into the lookout, you saw me and asked me what's wrong. I wouldn't tell you nor let a single word come out my mouth. That's when you dragged me out the lookout late at night all the way to the bay and force me to tell you what's wrong. I still didn't until, you pulled on my tail throwing me into the sea. I was mad at you straight after, running after you down the bay; finally tackling you down to the sand. You had this cute look all over your face and the blush. I almost had to restrict myself from kissing you right there. Instead I got off you, back turned. Then I told you everything. Thinking I was never going to get driving or anything right, that I was a failure and if I was to go on a rescue I would surly mess up everything! You lay there listening to my every word then you sat up as well and said: that I shouldn't think that way, that no one gets it right on the first try, you have to practice. You told me I wouldn't mess up I would be fine, you believed in me-"

"I still do!" I said blushing slightly.

"Exactly, no matter how bad of a day can get even if it's the worst day of my life! I've always got you right there by my side holding and telling me I can do anything. Telling me it was all all right. From that day I felt myself fall in love with you, I'll never forget any of the memories that I have of you! They are to precious to let go. Three days ago I was acting like an idiot! Ryder was right to punish me I deserved it for acting like a selfish pup, you wasn't the only one who said I was a bad friend so did Skye. She said sometimes I don't deserve you. She's right I don't you could have a better best friend someone who treats you right like Rocky or Zuma or even Rubble. That day because of my bad temper and stupidity I thought I lost you forever. We don't fight hardly, ever even! I can't only say I'm sorry a thousand times till you forgive me. I know you will, but it won't change the words I said or the way I acted. I was stupid I know. Anyway I'm sorry Marshall you should go find some pup else to love! You are there for me but I always feel like I'm not there for you when you need me. I'm not worth it. I-I'm not special."

"You are!" I reply suddenly pinning him down again. Forcing him to look at me. "Stop thinking that! you are special. You mean everything to me. You're are always there when I need you, you never let me down. I don't want another best friend! No one can replace you Chase I don't need anyone. You're the one that I met first and saved from getting pup napped, you're the one that was my first friend always held me whenever I had a bad dream. You always looked out for me, protected me from any danger. I always felt safe when I was with you! When I was scared you made me feel like I could overcome anything, when I was sad you were always there to make me smile...you said you hate seeing me cry!. I could always rely on you whenever I needed you. Whenever Ryder would forget to put more food in my bowl because he was so tired, you would share some of yours with me. Whenever I felt lonely you always kept me company...I would never change any of that! No pup could ever make me feel how you do. No pup could ever give me such wonderful memories like you do. You're my best friend Chase, but I don't want that any more... A mark isn't just going to prove that! I was always yours and you know that. I loved you from the very beginning Chase. From the moment I saw the way your eyes sparkled as I had you pinned against the wall the only thought I had while looking into your enticing eyes were ' Wow his eyes are beautiful!' then when you pushed me to the ground and I saw you better. You looked even more perfect...pretty even. No! You are beautiful you were the most handsome pup I had ever met !...Your my hero Chase if I was superman you would be my Kryptonite!"

He was lost for words I could tell.

"But I have one question though!" I said. " Why are you not with Ryder and the other pups I was sure he took you with him?"

"I told you I was punished. Didn't you notice I wasn't in my pup house or with you guys at breakfast or even playing with you and the pups. Ryder made me stay in the lookout. So I've been up here for three days. What about you why didn't you go with Ryder? I'm sure you love seeing Jake and Everest?" He asked. A small smile appearing on his face.

"Sure I love them! Its just I didn't feel like going...I needed time with my thoughts but instead the rain decided to interrupt me so that's why I went inside the lookout."

"Yeah." He said. "I'm happy you did or we probably would still not be talking right now."

"I guess rain has good advantages to it sometimes?" he nodded in response. We didn't talk any more, couldn't find any more things to say until I thought of something. "Hey Chase?"

"Hmm?" he tiredly said, he looked like he was about to drop asleep.

"What are we right now?" I asked. He looked at me in confusion sitting up making me straddle him.

"What do you mean what are we? We're mates I thought I made that clear by biting your neck?"

I dead panned thinking now how stupid that question sounds. Of course we mates or he surly wouldn't of ripped of my collar and bit hard at my throat. Feeling like more of an idiot watching him laughing his tail off, I decided to say something else before I have to kiss him to make him shut up.

"But," he said not laughing any more. "You mean so much more to me then just a mate I want to be with you forever, till death do us part! I didn't just bite your neck for us to be mates! I bit your neck so whenever you see that mark you would think of me, and if others pups want you they would look at that mark and see that you're mine!"

"I want to be with you forever too!" He suddenly pulled me down so we were muzzle to muzzle. Then he licked down my face sensually which made my fur stand out. 'Why does he love to tease me so much?' I do the same to him and lick at his left cheek, sending a little growl out of him. He affectionately licked on my nose making me loose focus so I end up touching my tongue with his we pulled back soon after, blushing madly.

"S-sorry I-"

"Mark me!" He says.

"What?" I ask, he licks at my cheek again.

"I want you to mark me, I want to know that I belong to you as well!" He says again.

"O-okay." He smiles then turns his head so I can get a better view of his neck. I bend down seeing the black collar in front of me. I reach my front paws before his grab mine.

"Come on Marshall you haven't got to be so shy and gentle around me, I want you to be rough with me!" I was shy I'd admit that but he wants me to be rough, this is something I wasn't so sure about, however I'll do anything for him and he knows that. He gasps as he feels my hot breath on his neck making his fur stand out. I lower my mouth my canines roughly grabbing his collar instead of lifting it off his head like he did with mine. I rip if off! I watch the collar tear in two about to apologize that's when I hear his voice in a husky tone.

"Forget it...just please I need this!" His voice is so soft with a hint of lust in it. Obeying I throw the collar across the balcony instead of landing next to mine like its suppose to, it ends up going over the balcony dropping to the floor beneath. "You're so clumsy." He says.

"I know!" I say burying my muzzle in his fur, hiding from embarrassment.

"It's one of the things I love about you." I lift my head up again looking at him nearly getting lost in his eyes again. 'I swear he can hypnotize me with those eyes of his. "Marshall you okay there buddy?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine." I feel my muzzle grow even hotter then before. Getting back to what I was doing I leaned back down to his neck loving his scent feeling a sudden hardness between my legs. I heard a huff in anticipation. I felt like teasing him. I breathe on his neck again this time going all around, a moan coming out from his lips. I took a long sensual lick down his jawbone to the side of his neck if I was going to mark him I was going to do it my way! Soft and gentle. I started with soft butterfly kisses going up and down his neck then I licked at one part, the part I was going to mark. No grunts or growl instead he was just softly moaning. This was truly music to my ears.

His expression told me he wanted more to be more 'rough' but I thought I give him a little surprise. I reached my paw down to his inner thigh rubbing tiny little circles. Not going any further then that, teasing him was fun. My soft licks soon changed to hard sucking at his neck making it a little red, including him. His cheeks were flushed I could feel his fast heartbeat beneath me. His tongue rolled out lightly panting. I was making him go crazy and I loved it. Revenge is definitely sweet! I stopped sucking and bit hard and rough! just the way he likes it. He growled loud, thank goodness there wasn't anyone around for miles. He growled again as I bit harder. I stopped, but I didn't stop there I licked at his neck again moving my tongue to another part, I pulled in my tongue then I sharply bit at his neck again. He cried out in intense pleasure. I kept on going all around till his neck was completely red. After I had made my mark I finally stopped, lifting my head looking at him. He looked absolutely out of breath. I took the chance and licked at his bottom lip then softly biting it I also had stopped running circles down his leg. That was enough teasing! Any more and I think we'll be doing something then just marking each others necks.

"T-that was a-amazing!" He spoke in a low voice it made shivers go down my spine.

"It was nothing I was doing what you did to me." I said now laying on his chest.

"Yeah but you practically attacked me!" He breathed out.

"Isn't that what you wanted, to be rough?!" I looked up at him a straight face on his muzzle I know he wants to laugh he can't be serious at the time, staring at him a grin shining through my canines at that point he lost it, finally he was laughing not just some little giggle nope full on chuckling. I smiled more leaning down to his cheek. then I licked it. he continues to laugh I fight the urge to join in, however in a second I lose it too and laugh along with him. Seconds later we both stop. Just staring at each other never breaking eye contact. Then I speak.

"Hey Chase promise to never fight again?" I say.

"I promise." He says still now sincere and serious like he always is and just the way I like it.

"Whenever I feel weak you make me strong I don't think I would be able to live without you."

"Me either...I love you Marshall." he says smiling softly

"I love you too Chase I always have." I pull myself down and connect my lips with his once again. Not even thinking how we need to explain to Ryder why Chase's collar was ripped in two.

I didn't even noticed that it was nearly sunrise or that the rain had stopped. My life was finally going good for once now that Chase and I were finally together.

Yes I was definitely happy.

The End.


End file.
